Irregular Singularity
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: The masters of Chaldea, saviors of the Human Order have succeeded. But another mystery awaits in a world still trap in the Age of Gods. AU plus spoilers for NA players.
1. CH1:Master of Unlimited Blades and Mana

**Irregular Singularity**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Master of Unlimited Blades and Mana.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **REEDIT DUE TO SPACING ISSUES**

 **REEDIT 2:Grammar fixes**

 **Re-edit 3: Changes**

 **Japan player: HA! You were expecting another RWBY fanfic but it was me! OzmanDIO.**

 **North American Player: HA! You were expecting another RWBY fanfic but it was me! Hans BRANDOson.**

 **Both have the same VA for Dio from JoJo Bizarre Adventure.**

 **If one wondering why I took so long. I have rewritten this like 4 times. I change some lore up and speculate what I can. Because Fate lore is denser than a body made of swords.**

 **1st is basically the ending of a future fanfic.**

 **2nd was outside of Chaldea but I realize how quickly the battle would be over when a lot of servants can fire a laser beam at the Gate.**

 **3rd was too much info dumping which doesn't serve any purpose.**

 **4th is because I decide to move it away from Chaldea instead of inside it because another FatexGate fanfic gives me a great idea.**

 **Only question:** **Anyone want magecraft and servants to be discovered? And which servant would you like to see kicking Falmart and Falmart God arse? Finally...Pairings?**

* * *

The Organization for the Preservation of Human Order, the Chaldea Security Organization, is a secret agency founded with the purpose of preventing the "certain extinction" of the human race. An organization that succeeded in its mission.

But there still more to be told.

For another mystery awaits.

In the many multiverses, even the masters of their own story arrive at the aid of humanity when their own reality threatened to burn.

This is a different Grand Order. One was there more than one masters. One where every battle is grander.

* * *

O'lord, Once more I shall raise my flag once again for the salvation of the nation.

Nay...For the salvation of this world.

All that is righteous have burned away. All that is holy have died.

Within a mere second, our future has been taken away from us.

Hear me!

O'heroic Spirits, mighty warriors who have gathered here.

No matter if you were sworn enemies or no matter how far your time periods, now you must entrust your backs to one another!

My true name is Jeanne d' Arc. In the name of my lord, I shall stand as your shield!

This struggle is one that has long endured through the sands of human history.

But there no need for concern, as untold fateful encounters await you.

Though this entire planet has become the battlefield of the Holy Grail War.

Though the very world is brought to ruin.

Though Countless formidable enemies block your path.

Our fate has not yet been decided.

Now, let the battle begin! MASTERS!

The curtains rise on the largest scale Holy Grail War in history.Fate: Grand Order.-Jeanne d'Arc

* * *

It was after the end of the main singularities and many of the servants and masters are on a well-earned vacation. Many or to be exact, 42 servants and 7 masters are within Tokyo and its surrounding area.

Two of the masters and 14 servants are patrolling Ginza.

"How was your meal?", a waitress walked up to a large table of eight.

"Cook to perfection", A blue eye, petite stature frame complemented," My compliment to the chefs."

"Arturia", Jaguar man aka Fujimura Taiga leans back in her chair,"I enjoy the Emiya boy's cooking as much as you do but shouldn't we cook at home?"

Jaguar man or Taiga, who control the teacher as a demi-human have given both mind and body back but momentarily. It an award for successfully saving the world. Once their in battle, Jaguar Man will retake control.

"No", Irisviel, the dress of heaven sighed," This isn't our universe. So there isn't really a home for any of us to return to."

Irisviel noted knowing that when most of them first met, they were nothing but a stranger to one another. Caster Prisma Illya and Kuro came from the same universe while Kiritsugu and herself haven't met in their world.

There a chance that Shirou Emiya is a regular boy, Kiritsugu a magus killer, Illya wasn't born, and she died years ago.

There, master, Illyaviel and Shirou Emiya, were from the same world. They along with what Iris would call Prisma Illya and Kuro(Chloe) are the main driving force behind wanting to get the Emiya family back together.

Even if they are stranger, time pull them together and with each moment that past. They did build a connection with one another especially the two masters.

Then something strange started to happen.

Memories started to flood in for every copy of their servant essences.

From every battle, they knew each other even more.

They saw their master's and each other memories.

From what their master's tell them about who they were. The feeling of camaraderie become something more.

It was strange at first because it isn't then but the feeling becomes apart of who they are.

The dress of Heaven when she first saw Assassin EMIYA can't help but feel a sharp pain in her heart and longing for him.

She can't stop thinking about him.

* * *

"But…. Seeing you isolated …Is very painful for me",the Holy Grail pleaded.

The conversation she had with him in his room all those months ago. It was still in her memory.

Assassin EMIYA may have turned his heart into steel yet even he couldn't completely suppress his old self. The other him that died.

He still isn't the loving father and husband of two homunculi, Kiritsugu Emiya. The counter guardian known as EMIYA of the Roses is still cold and calculating when they first met, yet he's less hostile. No longer considering them potential enemies or a liability.

"Don't call me by that name. But I see… you do know that name...Please get out of my room now. The time for us to talk may eventually come one day-But that day is definitely not today. Irisviel Von Einzbern", The mage killer hissed coldly as the Dress of Heaven ran away in tears, passed Prisma Illya and Chole.

Since the Einzberns did not plan to employ an outsider as their representative Master, he failed to encounter his wife that he was supposed to meet, and thus, he never experienced any partings with his wife, and he never got to succumb to the parting's mental pain, and as a result, his heart of steel stayed as a steel and eventually, his emotions wilted and his soul was offered to the Counter Force.

* * *

Back in the present, Assassin EMIYA can't help but pity the similar situation to the other EMIYA; Archer and his alter form. The different between the two is that EMIYA archer and by extension, his master's duty as a hero of justice is a dream come through. They have save the world and succeeding no less.

The family in front of him, its something he never experiences himself. A foreign feeling from the isolation. Even his father is often in his workshop.

They been together for almost two years.

Illya is enjoying a strawberry parfait with her servant self. Occasionally making cute squealing noises whenever they take a bit.

Ilya was dress similar to Irisviel but it was violet while Prisma Illya opted for short skirts and long sleeve shirt.

Kuro was teasing the two lookalikes.

EMIYA and Shirou Emiya are teaching the cooks in the kitchen about what real cooking is like. If they could stop their bickering over the most tedious of tasks.

The both of them are in their casual clothes. EMIYA in a black dress shirt and pants. Shirou in his jacket and jeans.

Assassin absolutely didn't want to come but by master command seals he has to. He couldn't resist one without a rank down but six of them?

Unlikely.

Winning an actual Grail War with Mata Hari is more likely.

He looks up from his empty dish to see the Dress of Heaven in a white trench coat and fur hat giving him an innocent smile which barely hid the sadness underneath.

Saber, Artoria, on the other hand, would occasionally shot dirty. She's wearing a blue skirt and white blouse in a more conservative fashion.

Taiga, Jaguar Man, have her animal appearances hidden with magic and worn black pants and a v-cut long sleeve shirt showing some cleavage.

"I'm going out to smoke", the magus killer excuse himself. His combat attire was removed in place of a familiar black suit.

The Emiya and Fujimaru watch Assassin EMIYA leave the restaurant.

"One day", Irisviel signed. She felt a reassuring hand from both sides of her. She turns to see Illyasviel and Kuro looking up at her. Servant Illya smiled reassuringly as their attention was drawn to the commotions in the kitchen.

"For the last time, you damn dense idiot. That not proper cooking temperature. The fillet is too thin. The carrot is supposed to be seasoned differently!",Archer EMIYA argues with himself,"What next?! We're not cooking for the Alter!"

"Damn Red bastard! Don't lecture me about my own cooking!",The carrots should be boiled than seasoned! We already have enough salt as it is!"

"Will you two agree on something?!", Taiga, Jaguar Man, roared,"We don't need Hakuno to tame both of you every time you bicker!"

"He started it!",They both blamed themselves.

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

The magus killer took a puff of his cigar in an alleyway. He presses his back onto a wall waiting for the vacation to be over.

"Why do they still insist I'm him?",he wondered with disdain,"Foolish masters."

"It doesn't seem like you're enjoying the vacation Assassin", he hears a familiar voice,"Family outing not working for you?"

He turns to see a lovely young woman with blonde hair, pale white skin, and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing black with the exception of a white belt. Her clothes were a black short, tank top, and unzipped hoodie. In her hand was a large, meaty burger she continues to chew on.

"Alter", Assassin spoke calmly,"What do you want?"

"I can't have a little chat with a master of my old self? In an alternate Holy Grail War",the alternate Atoria

"Go bother Jalter."

"You have to admit. If you or 'him' summoned me instead of that White Knight. The Grail War would have gone more smoothly. But remember that convention with cosplayers? Teach was given a go ahead as long as he's in casual clothes but the others..."

Assassin EMIYA dissected her words and realized what it implied.

"No...don't tell me", the arm holding the cigar drop limply to his side,"Damn heroes."

"They're in public right now."

"How many?"

* * *

 **Summer Doujin Convention**

* * *

"lolololol", Edward Teach wearing a white t-shirt with two skulls in red and blue boxes laughed happily,"Thank for getting me a pass my new friend."

Teach roughly patted his new otaku friend he has been in contact with since the final singularity was over. They were messaging each other online for months and it was recently they met up. It was fortunate because Itami Youji would have missed the convention from an unpredicted event.

"It not a problem Teach-sama", Itami winced in pain from the back pat,"It was the less I could do for my fellow otaku and his friends."

The infamous pirate chuckled,"There more of acquittances. C'mon buddy! Nooow then, Itami, let please go out and buy us some doujinshi."

The pirate half dragged his new friend toward the main entrance, past some of the 'cosplayer' aka, Edward acquittances.

* * *

"Boys boys!",A young girl in revealing white outfit and long pink hair adorned with a tiara cracked her wipe,"Don't turn your eyes away. This is me. This is Queen Medb. Well? Tell me what you think?"

"You're welcome to keep taking pictures", a servant with pink hair tied in a braid waved,"Just no touching!"

"We'll really gaining their attention are we?",Chevalier D'Eon pulled 'it' hat down to hid 'it' blush.

The trap of Argalia waved to his fans, who's unaware of his real gender. It would be a real shock when the surrounding otaku realizes his actual identity. The same for Chevalier mysterious gender.

"We love you!", the otakus in the square were taken in by the queen, the spy, and the paladin who they believe to be female cosplayers while being wary of the large giant behind them.

"Let me take your picture!"

"Are they single?"

"Gaw, I don't care if they're cosplaying from an anime I don't recognize! They win!"

"I would date the one with the braids."

"I prefer the slutty princess."

"Beware of their cosplaying bodyguard."

A man tries to quietly approach the Rider from behind only to sense something very frightening behind him. He turns to see a giant with dark grey skin and a suffocating level of killing intent.

He ran immediately from the giant of a man in his 3rd ascension form without his ax.

"Ah! Another one? Good job Heracle", the young girl thanks the Greek hero,"Keep unwanted hands away from me."

"If only Cu Chulainn was here", she sighed,"Well, it not like he makes a good berserker bodyguard/guard dog. Let head right in."

The crowd parted like the red sea once the trio started moving.

* * *

 **Elsewhere,the other servants are enjoying the convention.**

* * *

"This place is chaotic", Attila picked up a yaoi doujinshi from a nearby stand,"But this is good civilization."

Unlike some of the heroic spirit at the convention, Attila decides it was best to be in her casual clothes. She has on red headphones, a black unzipped jacket, a shirt that read 'Good or Bad Civilization', black short skirt, red ripped leggings, and hide raise boots. Her short hair is tied up and without the long white veil which often trick people into thinking it's her hair.

"All these Mongrels ignoring my presences for the Queen of Whores", A golden armored king held an annoyed visage," So be it. It isn't worth my attention."

"Now, Out of all the place you could be", Altera notices,"Why would the King of Heroes hang around here? I never figure the King that own everything would be here. It likely your one of these 'otaku'."

"Oh, you mongrel. I will-", Gilgamesh stops himself knowing that if he opens the Gate of Babylon in public. The golden king decides to walk off angrily. It as if everyone is taking cheap insult lately knowing he can't punish them for their insolences.

In reality, it's Shirou, Ishtar, the Cu Chulainn's, and EMIYA that dare to insult him.

The main reason why he is such a deplorable event is that every divine servant felt something odd. It wasn't a singularity or another event. It was something different. As if one world was forcing it way into this one. The severity is unknown but some of the most powerful servants arrive to investigate and stop it.

Plus, he wanted to be worshipped as a king once again in all his golden glory. It one of the few time a servant can walk with mortals without being out of place.

"Huh?", She notice the king of hero leave,"Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

It was something different and the vacation was really a front for something else. Of course, the Mages Association wasn't notified because Chaldea and the Association are on bad term ever since the investigation conducted months ago. The result was the attempted arrest of several of the Masters. The clocktower going as far as cutting off funding from all sources only to realize the facility is pretty self-sufficient when their servants that can single handed fund the entire place without a single dent in the servant's wealth.

There at the moment, seven masters at Chaldea and five of them are unknown factors and the main reason why the ClockTower wanted to arrest them. The simple fact is five mysterious masters are in command of powerful heroic spirits capable of widespread destruction doesn't sit well with the Association. Even the original 48 masters were screened intensely before they even considered to be a candidate.

Then their an uproar from the families that lost their sons and daughters, the 46 masters that dead in the bombing from the very beginning of Chaldea mission. In a long complicated chain of event, the Chaldea Security Organization become independent of all interference even the Animusphere family could no longer fund the organization. Thirty-six of those masters belong to a magus family which is curious as to how their child died. Even after they're assured the system was safe.

If all hell broke loose and the anomaly become widespread. They will try to contain it.

If they failed, well, the world just learned about servants and magecraft. The latter is highly unlikely when Chaldea set up a massive city-wide boundary field while getting ready to erase thousands if not millions of people memory in a timely manner.

A massive task that's not too difficult when Chaldea have the greatest scientists, inventors, alchemists, and magus from throughout history to come up with a way to keep the information contained.

As long as a certain old vampire doesn't get bored. Chaldea will prevent their discovery. Alaya knows how shocked/surprise some people will be if myths and legends exist. Including some of their greatest heroes being the wrong gender or age as taught in history classes.

In short, the servants and the masters are on their own. A few mana generator were set up since this indeed, isn't a singularity where they can rayshift in and solve. This is the real world as the lone organization attempt to locate an anomaly.

Normally, a servant beside Mash wouldn't stay long in a Singularity with their master. It's long enough to win a fight and head back before the mana drain kills said master.

Although, Illya status as a Lesser Grail with unlimited Prana help take the ease off of maintaining all the other servants. The other masters still share some of the burden.

* * *

 **Back at the restaurant**

* * *

Illya was enjoying the time together and getting to know herself or what could be her if she lived a normal life as a 12-year-old girl. It makes her wonder if her life would end up the same way if her father, Kiritsugu, choose her over his wish for world peace.

Whether or not the class card system will exist is uncertain.

"Illyasviel", Kaleid Illya said to differ between herself and her master,"Where to next?"

"It up to oniichan", She responded,"So tell me more about Miyu Shirou? We didn't finish the conversation yet."

"Miyu brother?",Chloe noted," Only the most handsome brother I ever meant! He clears an entire Grail War within a single night. All for the sake of our Miyu."

"Our Shirou in our universe is an ordinary as any high school student but yours is almost the same as hers. Even the pact of tanned skin and white hair look me up", Kalied Illya explained,"The only difference is...their eyes and ideas."

"Huh?"

"I will just call him Miyu-Shirou", Kuro(Chloe) continue,"He doesn't care for the salvation of the world but only the happiness of Miyu. Honestly, When I first saw Assassin EMIYA eyes, they matched perfectly to when I first met Miyu brother, only one of them found peace."

"I just hope that boy doesn't end up with a mind of steel", Taiga or Jaguar Man added." Alter EMIYA become his own brand of heroism. But let's not have this conversation get any darker. I think we need to dine and dash after we drop off some money. Before those top chefs are chain to the kitchen."

The main reason why this Shirou. The Shirou of Chaldea is constantly compare by two particular servants to another Shirou is due to how strong he has gotten training with many Heroic Spirits. He the only master in Chaldea that would personally join a battle. Earning respect from some of the servants.

* * *

In the kitchen, the manager approaches the master and servant after taste testing their meal. She practically begged the two to work for her. She even wants as far as being willing to fire several employees so the total salary from them would be what she pays the two.

"Please! I begged you! I'll pay both of you the equivalent of 10 men!", she got on her hands and knees,"I can't afford to lose you!"

"Not interested", They spoke at the same time.

"I'll give your entire family work and they can eat all they want! Free of charge!"

In the background, Artoria eyes sparkled.

"No."

"Sorry, ma'am. But we have somewhere to be and-", Shirou was interrupted."Please!"

The red hair young man felt a nudge on his arm as a mental message was sent to him.

'Everyone ready to dash and run. We already paid our amount', Archer mentally explained.

'Run for it?'

'Run.'

Before she even knew it the Emiya's and Fujimaru are gone, leaving a pile of yens.

As the group ran off with Master Illya clinging onto EMIYA and Shirou using reinforcement to catch up with the servants. The family could hear a loud wail from behind them.

* * *

The 2 masters and servants came to an emptied alleyway where they could rest. They were sure not to run too fast so it doesn't look superhuman but fast enough if the manager were to give chase, she'll never reach them.

"We far enough", EMIYA look back,"Illya get off my back."

"Can I stay longer other oniichan?"

"No fair! I want to climb on Archer back", Caster Illya huffed.

"Bad Illya! We're in modern society now! You don't want **BOTH** oniichan to be arrested do you?",Ruby joked to Caster Illya shock and real Illya embarrassment.

"EHH?!", they both shouted simultaneously.

"Well, Master Illya is actually old enough to drink so…",Kuro thought.

"No drinking young lady", The Dress of Heaven warned," No matter the age."

Shirou look around the alleyway to make sure no one around.

"When is this anomaly coming up?"

As if on cue, Merlin contacted everyone.

"Anomaly manifesting at Ginza square masters", He spoke,"Get ready."

"Thank you, Merlin and your clairvoyance", Artoria praised until she notices someone didn't come with,"Shirou. He disappeared again."

"He's an assassin. Kerry somewhere around here", Taiga shrugged.

The two masters and servants look at each other ready for the anomaly. It was second later that the servant switches off their casual clothes for battle attire. Illya hopping off Archer back.

EMIYA in his iconic red cloths and black breastplate. His bow materializing in his left hand; Caladbolg II in the other.

The magical girl sparkle as she changes into her 3rd ascension form, the magical wand Ruby was in both of her hands.

Irisviel with the Dress of Heaven. A determine expression show on the homunculus face.

Kuro in her standard revealing outfit showing off her olive skin. The twin married blade in her hands.

Jaguar Man was already in her normal attire but the magic hiding her ears are gone.

Illya creates several familiar birds. She release them into the skies to scout the surrounding area.

Arturia Pendragon materializes Excalibur alongside her armor.

"Trace on", Shirou felt his circuit burns as kanshou and bakuya appear by his side,"Be ready for anything."

Everyone nodded their head as the Gate materialize in Ginza Square, not too far from them.

"Let deal with it as a family", Kuro smiled.

"Plus Jaguar-sensai", Illya mentioned.

* * *

 **A/N: I personally think I could write better but school killing me with a SIX day work week. FUUUU…**

 **This could have been much longer as I also cover not two and 14 servants but all seven masters and the 42 servants. There only 14 at the moment so the rest will be revealed later. Because in-universe, not all the servants will be in Ginza. Would you trust Spartacus and Columbus in modern society?**

 **Yes, this is an AU from standard FATE GO lore and their more than one masters. I also took some dialogue from the wiki page so yes, a little bit of plagiarizing but only snippets.**

 **A manga one-shot inspires the hostility between Chaldea and the Mage Association.**

 **If anyone from NA doesn't recognize any of the servant here the list of those that made an appearance…** **Edward Teach:Rider** **Mebd: Rider** **Heracles: Berserker** **Astolfo: Rider** **D'Eon: Saber** **Attila: Saber** **Gilgamesh: Archer** **Assassin EMIYA: Assassin** **Irisviel: Caster** **EMIYA: Archer** **Kuro: Archer** **Illya: Caster** **Artoria(Not Altria): Saber** **Alter Artoria: Saber**

 **Master:** **Shirou Emiya Illyasviel Emiya**

 **I plan to slowly leak in the info about how Chaldea came to become an independent organization and the storyline behind the masters who are all canon.**

 **Now, if anyone wants to add me to Fate GO NA. My ID is 066,373, 436. Name under 1ticketscath; for the salt collection.**

 **I have an lvl 96 Jeanne, 92 Scathach, and Hans Anderson at 70 all grailed. There also Nero and EMIYA being close behind as my next best.**

 **No, I don't whale. I'm an F2P with A- rank luck.**

 **Leave a review and guess who the other masters are. Because I came up with the first six.**

 **The 7th is a tie between** **Miyu Emiya from Prisma Illya.**

 **Sigma from Fate/Strange Fake.**

 **Another Hakuno because one Hakuno already in the story.**

 **Sieg from Fate/Apocrypha**

 **Someone from the Nasuverse**

* * *

 **Preview: Rough Draft**

 **"Sorry for stealing your kills", the (regendary)Samurai materialize next to Siegfried,"There still plenty of Wyverns to go around."**

 **"Sorry accepted."**


	2. CH2:The Master of SERAPH and Ritsuka

**Irregular Singularity**

 **Chapter 2: The Master of SE. RA. PH and the Ordinary one.**

* * *

 **A/N:Warning servant spoilers for NA and spoilers for Fate/Extella.**

 **If you don't know what the servant look like. I highly recommend searching it up.**

 **In other news, Anyone rolled the THOT queen yet? Apparently, My servant pulls are weak pull CE luck is EX.**

 **This fanfic is connected to Fate in Humanity but also a AU so as that fanfic progress, this one is more of a spin off sequel that have no plot effect on FIH. The Lost Belt arcs I plan in FIH is a surprise. I wanted to keep some detail vague like Hakuno backstory but since I was told it needed more details, here how she become one of Chaldea Masters. Although, Sieg and Miyu will be kept a secret and no amount of reviews telling me why they're their will make me reveal it.**

 **Also, Sieg, Ayaka, and Miyu are the last three masters to be revealed. I personally don't like Sieg but I like him over male!Hakuno. The death mask plot in Fate Last Encore is a no go because my Hakuno isn't someone with power ups but someone that a strategists. Hopefully, next episode of Fate Last Encore can show me more of her character.**

 **As much as people hate Sieg, I'm not going to trample on any official pairing like SiegxJeanne because of waifu reason. I currently got my Holy Saint at lvl 96, NP 2, and 10/8/8.**

 **Ayaka will be kept hidden because Hakuno is spoilers enough for my other fanfic and Miyu will be somewhat explained next chapter.**

 **I'm honestly getting tire of and how fanfiction. net format things(I can't even type out the full UPC). I couldn't type SE. RA. PH correctly without it looking like .PH. They really need to fix that after what? 4 years since I started writing.**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thought'

 **Noble Phantasm and Skills**

[Mental communication]

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**  
 **The Docks**

* * *

"Okay boys and teacher", A blue lancer in a Hawaiian shirt recast his red-tinted fishing rod,"I'll show ya who's the real fisherman."

"Oi! I won't lose to a bunch of old timers", Another blue lancer, but younger, snickered as he cast his green tint rod. He wore a fisherman vest over a flannel short sleeve.

"Mind explaining which old timers you're talking about?", A woman in close fitting biker leather threatened coldly, killing intent leak out of her very words.

"I mean my clones teacher!"

"Oi! You're the younger copy of us!", a caster with a woodland theme fishing rod complained," Don't get cocky kid. Hey? Shouldn't we have invited our Alter?"

"What? Have those sages gone to your head? That dinosaur is too much of a prick!",the blue lancer complained,"A pain in the ass to fight."

"A prick in more way than one!",the younger Cu added.

"If you three won't stop arguing with yourselves I will kick all of you into the ocean", the teacher of the three students threatened.

"Sorry Teacher."

"Great now-hm?",Scathach felt something massive bit her lure. A smile tug at her lip and with a mighty pull, something massive came out of the water.

"Whoa!",the Cu triplet ducked as a large mass of tentacles came out of the water and hit the dock with a loud thud. The Cu Chulainn's jaw dropped.

"A squid? A large one indeed. Hopefully, that isn't Hokusai relatives", She examines and recalling the foreigner class servant.

The trio took turn voicing their opinions.

"Impressive teacher!",the younger Cu praised.

"Technically, we'll the teacher since we taught her how to fish in the first place", Caster Cu mentioned.

"What the hell?! That's not even a fish!",the blue lancer complained.

"It doesn't change how a novice like me could surpass the teachers", She lectured,"And now that you so call 'fisherman' could reflect on the disappointment I felt. I'm off to do what we were set out to do in the first place; patrol Tokyo."

Scathach walked away with a stern face, her dejected students carrying on with their hobby.

The three Cu's look over to their catch within the last 4 hours. All three of them have their own individual cooler to keep track. It was a total of 13 fishes of varying size among all three of them.

Scathach has beaten out the number and continue to do so once a beer barrel was, borrowed' to contain her catch.

"So the student surpasses the teacher", the blue lancer signed and felt something pulling on his fishing rod. In response, he slowly winds up his catch.

"Oh C'mon!",Lancer complained when the catch was a small anchovy,"Screw my luck!"

"Odd, E-rank still 10 times better than an average human", Young Cu Chulainn notices,"The curse of having lancer luck."

"Okay my copies", the Caster Cu asked," If we get to stay in this world what business should we open? Lawful and profitable only."

The younger and older Cu's look at each other and converse.

"If you and I are the same kid. We should get the same answer."

"I'll countdown then", Caster Cu explained,"3...2...1."

"Fish Market!/Cheesecake Factory!"

"What!? Really kid?"

"One cheese a day keep Medb away", Porto-Cu explain with a happy grin.

"Kid", Caster Cu patted the younger Cu back,"I think you're onto something."

"Boys! Time ta churn them cheese!"

* * *

 **Location** : **Park**

* * *

"Shhh, Keep it down", A girl with short, white-ish hair his in the bushes with her companion. She was wearing a school uniform despite not being a student in any high school.

"I told our master to never give up on his goal and look where he is now", Hijikata smile. He is dress in modern clothes consisting of a black vest over a white, long sleeve button-up shirt. He also wore black pants and leather boots. One hand was holding onto a binocular watching the demi-Servant and master. He was also hiding in the same bush with Okita and her best friend.

"Gahh!",Nobunaga gritted her teeth,"Kiss her already you fool! Smash your Mash!"

The demon king wore a black and red letterman jacket and black shirt. She was watching with anticipation for the moment their master and the demi servant would kiss. It has already been 7 Singularity and countless events in the making.

"Nobu!"

"Both of you failed to qualify for the assassin class already!",Hijikata complained,"I think our master know we're here."

"But Okita is an assassin. She generates crits Star like one", Nobu jokes to the dismay of the Shinsengumi swordswomen.

"I'm a Saber!"

"That can't fire beam."

Okita growled as her commander join in on the antic.

Nearby, Ritsuka Fujimaru cursed his luck. He was only trying to enjoy a nice friendly, platonic picnic with Mash and hope his servant either enjoy sightseeing around the city or doing what they're really here for.

"Bring Japanese Servant they say. They're much stronger on their home turf, they say. We'll stay out of your way. They say and I'm the only one that brought a full team of Japanese servants", he mused quietly.

"Senpai", Mash huffed,"We should really deal with them. I-it not like we were gonna kis-do anything out of the ordinary."

"Hehe, Just two friends enjoying a nice picnic. Alone. Together."

"Friends…"

"I need to give those three something to do."

"Please senpai."

"I hate to waste a command seal or two but they will regenerate", Ritsuka turn in the general direction of the 3 heroic spirit. He didn't want to make it obvious because they're in public so he discreetly turns his hand sideways to reveal the glowing command seals.

"Fine!",Nobunaga exploded out of the bushes 20 feet away,"Let's go Okita."

The Sakura Saber popped her head out of the bushes with a dejected look.

"But m-Ritsuka!",Okita was careful not to say Master in public.

Ritsuka shook his head.

"Hijikata too."

Tsk", the Shinigami Captain stood up and walk away while grabbing both the collar of the Demon Archer and Sakura Saber. Before he left, the modern samurai left a few parting words,"If you put as much dedication to our job. The heart of any girl will be your boy."

The Guda Guda trio left the two couple alone. The Tokyo citizen didn't pay the heroic spirits much attention as they continue sightseeing. In their eyes, Okita and Nobu seem like a pair of over-animated best friends while Hijikata looks like any normal Japanese only taller than average and of course, handsome. Any semblance of the historical counterpart would be mere coincidences or in Okita and Nobu case, impossible.

"Japan", Nobu spoke those word softly,"It gotten large and beautiful after all these years. It could have been nicer if I unified it sooner!"

"Please don't do it Nobu-chan", Okita shook her head,"We'll guest here. Our time already past and our duty is to be the unknown protection of humanity."

"Tokyo better still be standing after 42 heroic spirits deal with whatever trying to manifest", the vice-commander commented," It's our home after all."

"Um, Anyone knows were Sasaki-san and Musashi-chan went?",Okita questions.

"Why are you asking?",Nobu looked over.

"I owe a rematch with the sword saint and the swallow slayer", the swordswomen explained," Because it's always an honor to lock blade with renowned sword wielder throughout history. So any clue?"

"Normally, a pretty boy like Sasaki and a lady as beautiful as Mushashi alone together suggest something lewd. But since it those two…"

* * *

 **Unknown location**  
 **Abandon Warehouse**

* * *

Their blades cross each other in an intensity comparable to the sound a waterfall made as scrap metal crash onto a steel ground. Their movement was nearly untraceable by the naked eye.

Sasaki kept his distance from Musashi wild yet controlled swing from her two swords. His longer sword was at a disadvantage if she comes too close. Musashi needed to be careful with the quick thrust of Sasaki acting as a mean to keep her away.

She could try blinding him by destroying a portion of the warehouse wall. The sunlight that shines through would handicap him but it unlikely Sasaki will fall from the same trick that killed him in his 1st life.

Their movements are those of experts well versed in their and each other technique. Every move was made with intent either to have the opponent act a certain way or strike in their favor.

In their display of swordsmanship, the two finally separated with cuts to their clothing and bruises to their body. The master of the blades was fighting for first blood and neither are unsuccessful in even landing papercut thin slice. The two couldn't kill each other or else it's going to be a pain for their master going to summon them.

Oddly enough, it would be easy to summon Sasaki but a pain for Musashi with how Chaldea summoning system work. Another handicap is their agreement to not use their Noble Phantasm.

The reason for the sword saint not to use **Rikudou Gorin - Kurikara Tenshou: Six Realms Five Planes - The Divine Figure of Kurikara** is the sake of not accidentally killing her rival and attracting half the city to their fight. A bounded field set up by an ally caster can hide sound but not hide Musashi Noble Phantasm in broad daylight.

People that witness it could have their memory erased but it's better to avoid that situation in the first place.

Sasaki, on the other hand, was told by Musashi that he could use **Swallow Reversal: Tsubame Gaeshi** , because she bragged that she would win, regardless. It would have been viewed as arrogant and uncharacteristic of the swordswomen. While in reality, it was a jab at Sasaki pride, another attempt to frustrate him. A scheme he didn't fall for.

Which is why he refuses to use his own Noble Phantasm putting himself at a disadvantage. With that in mind, It wouldn't be an honorable duel otherwise.

In a final loud crash of blades, the two separate, eyes lock on each other.

"It appears every time we face. You improve your swordsmanship", Sasaki rested his long sword on his shoulder,"You didn't try to cheat again."

It was a long while since the start of the duel that they spoke.

"And you haven't fallen for any of my tricks", Musashi held her swords at the ready.

"I been working on a new move I borrowed from the Shinsengumi girl, Okita", the swordsman got into the same stance, sword held parallel to ground and hilt near his cheeks," It may not be a perfect replica but 3 thrusts vs. 3 slashes. At it core, it's the same concept."

"I thought we agree to not use Noble Phantasm!"

"We agree not to use ours".Regend retold,"Here I come, **Mumyou Sandan-Zuki Alter!** "

Sasaki leaped and in a flash, he was upon a calm Musashi.

Her mind race quickly knowing she could easier use her **Nothingness A** to reach a mental state of nothingness just long enough to absorb Sasaki copy Noble Phantasm.

'Why would he tell me his intent in the first place', She analyzed,'A swordsman like him know revealing one intent especially verbally is an invite to defeat and anime cliches. Either way, I will counter him with a left strike to bat his long sword away and end it with a decisive downward chop. It would be the same duel all over again.'

The blade came close and she was ready as her mind goes blank and sword held to the side.

"Hmm", the nameless samurai revealed the Noble Phantasm was a feint as the blade passed the sword saint and embedded into a steel beam holding up the warehouse.

"What?!"

Sasaki smiled as he turns his blade sideways and ran at top speed. The blade effortlessly cleaving through the wall like wet paper. Steel beams and concrete are slashes without effort.

"Oh! You-", the sword women try to chase after the samurai but leap back as the roof started to collapse and large debris fall on her. She cut and slash away the chunk of metal and concrete as she tries to find the exit herself.

Sasaki jumped out of an open door once he retreaded his sword. The warehouse fell apart behind him with his rival still inside.

Smoke billowed out of the newly formed wreckage.

The Savior of France shot a smug smile at the destruction and brought his sword up to meet a scolding, soot-covered Musashi as she shoots out of the dust.

Sasaki redirected the charge and she quickly corrected herself so she could stand face to face. Now they were once again in a standoff.

"Pretty underhanded."

"I learn from the best."

"We should end this now. No more trick or gimmick."

"The little demolition we cause is sure to attach attention."

In a final rush, the two legends charged.

Finally, A single sword has the blood of its rival. It was the one blade alone that ended the duel. A smug smile adorns the winner face as the long fought battle finally ended. The defeated heroic spirit was barely about to stand and face the victor as three words are spoken.

"I won...Kojirou."

"It seems you bested me again, sword saint", Sasaki acknowledged as the cut across his chest bled out,"This wound will heal in time. It best if we get moving before civilians arrive."

Musashi change to her casual clothes in a golden glow. It wasn't fancy but a black and purple unzip collar jacket with a simple v-neck shirt. Musashi also wore black pants with high top lace shoes.

"So why aren't you in your casual cloth yet?"

"And ruin my summer coat and dress shirt?",Sasaki explained," The wound will heal up over time. In all honesty, I could walk around with my kimono and no one would care. Even the warehouse is a simple cover-up."

"How is that even possible?"

"Blaming gas leak work doesn't it?"

"Fair point."

* * *

 **Clothing Store**

* * *

"Sister!",Eresh complained loudly,"That not even decent public wear!"

Ishtar was wearing a red form-fitting sleeveless red crop top exposing her midriff with a black miniskirt and high black boots.

"Really?! Then why do you look like a little girl heading to her ballet recital!"

Ereshkigal 3rd ascension clothes were normal enough besides a few strange asymmetrical design choice. The only thing she has to remove was her crown.

Across the street, Another Goddess was peacefully drinking tea and enjoying the best mean to deal with two bickering Mesopotamian Goddess.

Noise canceling headphones.

Parvati didn't have to look far for new clothes when the brown school outfit Master Illya have provided her were normal enough to blend in.

"If this Singularity doesn't happen. Those two will destroy the city first."

"DID YOU JUST CALL MY THIGHS FAT!",Ishtar roamed.

"INDOOR VOICE!",Eresh yelled back.

"I can still hear them", Parvati shook her head in dismay.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

The Queen of the land of shadow walked down a short metal staircase. The building she entered was an abandoned convenience store in a quiet suburb of Tokyo. A suburb which reported a high number of missing people within the last month.

She came across what was a metal door in the basement that has been kicked wide open. A foot shaped indent on the left side. It was targeted to where the locks should be.

Scathach materialize her spear and approach the dimly lit corridor ahead. The sight of bodies was as clear as two friendly spiritual signature.

"Welcome", A young men in a white coat smiled stepping out from the darkness.

"Paracelsus Von Hohenheim", Scathach spoke his name,"Could she have waited until I get here? I needed to warm up before the main course."

"We did and well", he pointed down the long corridor filled with the bodies of ghouls cut down with ease,"I remember her saying that in her human body, she would take more precaution. Now that she's a servant, obstacle as remedial as these ghouls are child play."

"Ms. Ryougi should keep a few alive when I head down there", Scathach sighed with disappointment.

"Mrs. Ryougi", The Servant in questioned shouted back,"Hurry down. The Dead Apostle retreating all of his ghouls to the lower levels!"

The Alchemist steps aside as Scathach materialize the rest of her skin-tight attire.

She quickly dashes down the corridor to take join the fray.

* * *

 **3 Minute Later**

* * *

The Dead Apostle was panicked, paralyzed with fear.

"What the hell are they?!", he shook from his workshop. A room filled with pages and books of his work on vampirism. It was well lit as the ceiling light bulb illuminated the room.

Through his familiars, he saw how the ghouls were worthless as those two monster torn through them with ease. A bored expression on their face.

"They can't possibly be mere enforcer nor executor!",he quivered,"Even an army of magus wouldn't make it this far without casualty."

The Dead Apostle in his several hundred years on Earth eluded death but it seems he'll face something new.

The entire underground base was it own labyrinth with ghost, golems, and ghouls drowning the hall. There even ambush and choke points to dwindle down the invaders. Rooms which lead to traps and nothing. The air itself coated with a toxic meant to slowly kill normal humans. There multiple bounded fields set up which are hard to bypass and many brutal traps meant to tear humans physically or mentally to pieces.

At first, the two women and the magus he observed through his familiars were on the first impression, fools bringing themselves against his underground fortress and army of undead. That the reason why he didn't head for an escape route. It was odd that neither are fighting with any spells and one is using red spears.

"Even if they get to my workshop they still have to break down a reinforce bank vault", he sneered and waited.

Another minute pass and the two were finishing off the last horde of ghouls.

"A vault? Magically reinforce also", Shiki analyze and step back.

"What are they going to do now?",the vampire observed the women in the skin-tight purple suit materialize another spear.

" **GAE BOLG** ", She unleashed her Noble Phantasm or her student variant since her alternate version isn't needed.

The Queen of the Shadowland hurl the spear faster than the speed of sound and punched through the vault door like scrap metal; expanding it outward.

"No", the Dead Apostle uttered and knew he would have to fight them. He could see the killing intent coming off of them in a dark aura. Nonetheless, he looks at them without fear knowing that an immortal vampire like him can't be easily killed.

"Hold him still Scathach."

"Show this old vampire what you can do!",he mocked before trying to evade a few spears but failed as he felt a painful sensation as the spears pinned him to the dirty concrete walls,"Gah!"

It was Shiki turn to strike as her mystic eyes activate.

"You can't kill me! I'm immortal.", those were his last words before Shiki 'cut' his immortality and his life. The Dead Apostle was finally dead, he didn't understand he died as life immediately fade.

"That's it? Caster?",She telepathically communicated,"I'll leave the clean up to you then."

"That was a nice warm-up", Scathach relaxed,"I'm heading to the surface."

"I'll join you later."

* * *

 **Mall**

* * *

Hakuno mind drifts off once again as she recalls the memories of the Hakuno of this world.

The body she inhabits. It once has its own mind and soul. But after Chaldea got ahold of her body for research, They used this world Hakuno as a mean to run a simulation in the MoonCell Labyrinth to create the FATE summoning system.

The mind and soul were able to escape her world through the regalia within her MoonCell after it was burned away by Goetia. The avatar to the MoonCell Automata; an omnipotent wish granting supercomputer, soon found herself transported to a new body and universe with fragmented mind and a destroyed soul but an intact physical body.

It was days after that Hakuno Khisimnia becomes the 4th master of Chaldea and with her experiences managing the MoonCell, the new Director was one of the main reason why Chaldea "gone rogue" in the Mage Association perspective.

It unlikely the MA could do anything to stop them when Chaldea have the loyalty of hundreds of servants.

Once in awhile, she can recall alternate path where she was a partner with Tamano, EMIYA, and even Gilgamesh of all servant. She remembers win and loses. Becoming the victor of the Moon and dying to reach it. Even the strange memory of being male in the year 3020.

Although the Moon Cell Automata is out of reach; her link to it transcends time and space. It turns her into a existence exactly like a Grail only with unlimited mana instead of being able to grant wishes. Now it remains in a slowly reforming MoonCell, waiting for Hakuno return.

"Hakuno", A cheery voice snapped her awake," Wake up!"

Huh?",she slowly raised her head," Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what maestro?",Nero asked examining a fish shape cake called, Taiyaki,"hmm, There isn't any real fish in it right?"

"Well don't be ridiculous", Tamano shook her head,"It a type of cake. So what were you thinking about Hakuno?"

The three of them were sitting together in the mall food court enjoying lunch.

Nearby, a man with white hair and pale skin watch the trio from the other side of the food court.

"It's nothing", she defended but failed under the intense glare of the Fox Maiden and Rose Emperor.

"Is it?"

"It about whether or not we should return to our universe. The body, the one that belongs here is glad she no longer part of Chaldea experiment but the soul and most of my mind. What makes me who I am, would like to head back", She spoke with worry," I still have my responsibility to the MoonCell. Yet, It nice to finally be in the real world."

Tamano-no-Mae came to a realization.

"What do we do once Chaldea no longer needed?"

[ It depends on Mercedes], Dantes send a telepathic message,[It could mean we all return to where we came or a select few stays. Especially those that have been granted a physical body with a Grail, a demi servant like Mashu and Grey, or a natural connection to the Grail could remain and live a normal life like . But if I'm being honest, Miyu, Illya, and yourself can keep all the servants materialize as long as we don't start fighting or spamming Noble Phantasm every few seconds. You three unlimited prana batteries should handle it.]

[Umu! That sounds like something I could get behind! I have been grailed wasn't I?], Nero chirped in happily.

[Dantes, What about you?], Hakuno sends her own message.

[Heh, If you leave Mercedes, I will find every possible mean to be with you. As a loyal servant.]

'Mercedes', Hakuno thought deeply,'The name of the fiancée he was going to marry. It never came to be since it was when he was betrayed. It becomes an alternate title to Master. The same way Kiyohime keep calling Ritsuka, Anchin or Maestra. It was originally used as a placeholder name for Nightingale before we knew who she was. Now it a name meant to me and no one else. It because I look exactly like the women he planned to marry that calling me by that name is as natural to him as his lust for vengeance.'

[Get in line Dantes! There plenty of servants who sworn themselves to my love long before you], Nero ranted,[Maestra is okay with a harem right? Foxtails thought?]

[Who said it was romantic!?], Dantes questioned.

[Of course...If master wants a harem and happy with it, even if one bride is enough. I agree to it], Tamano agreed.

[There always room for another bride!], another voiced added in.

[Nero Bride?], Hakuno notices the similar but higher pitch voice.

[I love maestra with all my heart and I don't like competition!], Bride Nero ranted,[Umu! You should have brought me along. It lonely in Chaldea when you're not here maestra.]

[Welcome to the chat room other Nero. Opinion Nameless?], Nero sends a message.

[Opinion on what?], EMIYA commented back.

[Maestra taking in more wives and husbands.]

[Master Hakuno! That's despair you're walking into], the Archer mentally shouted,[Look, It very messy to deal with and damn this fool...Shirou! I can't talk right now. I'm too busy yelling at this idiot.]

**Wrought_Iron_Hero has left the Mental Chat**

[I too, love Maestra], Caster Nero chimes in,[I'm willing to switch class for Maestra. My affection knows no bound.]

[Mikon! Summer me! I need help!]

[Right back at you Caster! If we approve of them then yes], Lancer Tamano aka Summer Lancer Tamano joined the insanity,[ Wife, if you push too far, I may have no choice but to use Polygamist Castration Fist!]

[If m-master like to sleep with me-], Tamano Cat joined in with a bad stutter.

[DENIED!], Summer Tamano and Caster Tamano cut off the cat servant.

**TammyKitten! has been banned from the Mental Chat by Admins**

[Master Hukano], Merlin contacted from Chaldea,[ All the talk about harem with both women and men. It got me curious. I was wondering about your memory of being male.]

[What about it?]

[Would you like to experience it again? I can work my magic.]

**Magi Mari has been perma-banned from MC by MC**

[I have more than one link you know?]

**Cocky_NEET has been perma-banned from MC by MC**

[When did this suddenly turn into an online chat room?], Dantes shook his head,[And what suggest I'm romantically involved?]

[Onore! Onore! Onore!]

[Gilgamesh? What going on?], Hakuno asked with worry.

[It an utmost insult!], the King of Hero complains,[ I came to this gathering filled with sweaty, lowly Mongrels for them to praise me! In all my glory! Do I have to cast off my cloth to get attention? There is one reason why I hate the current society.]

[Gilgamesh], Hakuno rolled her eyes,[Control yourself, What exactly is going on?]

[That whore stealing my worship.]

[Gilgamesh just bitter that no one cares about him], Altera joined the chat,[It to be expected at a gathering like this. Boys, especially these otakus, tend to pay more attention to an exhibitionist like Medb and cute…'girls' like Astolfo and D'Eon. Even I get some stares just standing here.]

[The Apostle is dead Master], Scathach added,[Proceeding with the next mission.]

[Good work, Scathach], Hakuno responded,[Standby for more orders.]

[Oh, I just realized the whole team here], Nero spoke happily,[Maestra! We, your loyal servants, especially yours truly, Nero Claudius, are curious to know who's your favorite.]

[Mongrels, The answer is obvious for in another world. I consider master another friend to hold dear. Master Hakuno is a strong will and interesting person. I consider you worthy of being one of my wives, no an equal to me], Gilgamesh joined.

[No! I have been a good wife to master in countless multiverses. If there a favorite Servant it will always be Master #1 wife!], Tamano lancer and regular Tamano exclaimed in synch.

[But my Maestra won the Grail War and from my timeline. If there such a thing as a real ending then that's the one. I'm the real favorite foxtail.]

[Am I Master favorite?], A childish voice enters the psyche conversation.

[Gil-kun?], Hakuno recognizes the kid King of Heroes.

[You're a narcissistic jerk], Gil-kun insulted,[If I'm not her favorite, At least I'm more likable than you.]

[What in Babylon name is going on?], Gilgamesh exploded,[Is this bully the King of Hero day? I'm going to Enuma Elish the entire city if this doesn't stop. I will do that, this is just one blemish on this world that deserved correcting. Any input faker?]

[I don't care, argue among yourselves], EMIYA dismiss,[ Crap, I left my wallet back at the restaurant.]

[Younger me], Caster Gilgamesh contacted from his room back at Chaldea,[ Stop provoking yourself. Gold Archer, Stop being yourself.]

It was at this moment, Hakuno realized their 3 version of Nero,3 Tamano's, 3 Gilgamesh and their 3 version of EMIYA counting Shirou Emiya.

[If so, It just the nine of us Master], Gilgamesh noted,[Now choose me and stop those eight babbling.]

From the outside perspective, the three girls appear to be eating peacefully instead of starting a favoritism war in each other head.

[Couldn't I be on the list too? I want to know if I'm Master favorite], Altera entered the mental link,[I have been taking care of Master back when we were waging war. The part that wasn't decaying.]

[Pick one and don't pull another you're all my favorite again], Tamano stared at the girl who trying to peacefully eat her lunch. Nero was doing the same as she leans closer to Hakuno.

[Anomaly manifesting at Ginza Square Masters. Get ready.]

[Merlin! You NEET! Thank SE. RA. PH for the t-important message!], Hakuno didn't have to wonder how Merlin contacted her but she didn't care.

"Ladies! We got work to do!",Hakuno grabbed both Nero and Tamano by the arm and dragged them out of the food court and out the mall. They ran past people, who yet to be aware of the massacre that about to happen at Ginza.

* * *

 **Master Team 1**  
 **Shirou Emiya**  
 **Team: BAD IDEA**

"You idiot! What have you done! You're supposed to save the world not destroy it!"-EMIYA

"Boy, that hell you're walking into."-EMIYA Alter.

"It wasn't my decision."-(Un)lucky Protag

"Gimme grandkids or I'll use my 2nd skill"-Irisviel threatening Shirou with Infant of Nature A aka the magic baby maker.

Artoria:Saber  
Artoria Alter:Saber  
Ishtar:Archer  
Kuro:Archer  
Ereshkigal: Lancer  
Parvati:Lancer

* * *

 **Master Team 2**  
 **Illyasviel Emiya:**  
 **Team: Emiya Family**

Heracle:Berserker  
EMIYA:Assassin  
Irisviel:Caster  
EMIYA:Archer  
Illya:Caster  
Jaguar Man:Lancer

* * *

 **Master Team 3:**  
 **Team: Japanese Heroes and Mashu**  
 **Ritsuka Fujimaru**

Oda Nobunaga:Archer  
Okita Souji:Saber  
Sasaki Kojiro:Assassin  
Miyamoto Musashi:Saber  
Hijikata:Berserker  
Mashu:Shielder

* * *

 **Master Team 4**  
 **Hakuno Kishinami(F)**  
 **Team: SE. RA. PH and Dantes**

Nero:Saber  
Tamano-no-Mae:Caster  
Gilgamesh:Archer  
Altera:Saber  
Scathach:Lancer  
Edmond Dantes:Avenger

* * *

 **Master Team 5**  
 **Sieg**  
 **Team: Sumanai/**  
 **France/Otaku who begged to join.**

Siegfried:Saber  
Astolfo:Rider  
Jeanne d'Arc:Ruler  
Edward Teach:Rider  
Jeanne Alter:Avenger  
D'Eon:Saber

* * *

 **Master Team 6**  
 **Ayaka Sajyou**  
 **Team; Prototype/Cu bro's/Zero Two.**

Arthur Pendragon:Saber  
Cu Chulainn:Proto-Lancer  
Mebd:Rider  
Cu Chulainn:Caster  
Cu Chulainn:Lancer  
Paracelsus:Caster

* * *

 **Master Team 7**  
 **Miyu Sakatsuki**  
 **Team:Chaldea Day Care**

Jeanne Alter Santa Lily: Lancer  
Atalanta: Archer  
Ryougi Shiki: Saber/Assassin(depending on who's in control at the time)  
Abigail: Foreigner  
Nursery Rhyme: Caster  
Jack the Ripper: Assassin

* * *

 **Masters and Location:**

Shirou Emiya-Ginza  
Illyasviel Emiya-Ginza  
Miyu Emiya-?  
Sieg-Adachi  
Ayaka Sajyou-Koto  
Ritsuka Fujimaru-Shinjuku  
Hakuno Kishinami-Tokyo

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone miss me?**

 **I have finally got to finished this chapter and doing as much research as I possibly can but do you see the volume of servants and the density of Fate lores? It not easy. I have a life outside of writing also plus, I may have gone insane...I created a second account on the JP server as a way to test try and understand the yet to be released servants.**

 **I think I did a okay job with characterization while including some plot points.**

 **So on a final note...**

 **Who has the bigger harem?**

 **Shirou or Hakuno?**

 **R/R**


End file.
